Various metal molding strips that provide a reveal are shown and described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,606,714 and 3,486,283 to Robert W. Arnett, respectively entitled MOLDING STRIP FOR USE AS QUIRK OR REVEAL and SOFFIT MOLDING. Some of the shapes can be rolled into a curved configuration to conform to building structures having relative large radii of curvature. For example, the "F" molding shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,714 can successfully be rolled to curve about an axis parallel the the stem of the "F" providing the radius of curvature is fairly large. The bars of the "F" are short enough to accommodate some elongation.
To provide a downwardly opening reveal about a cylindrical column for cooperation with ceiling tile, a wide "W" section molding seems appropriate, one of the flanges of the "W" section lying against the column and attached thereto and the other of the flanges radiating outwardly from the column for supporting ceiling tile, the intermediate offset of the "W" providing the required reveal. Roll forming a section such as this with a small radius of curvature has not been successfully achieved. Even a simpler "Z" shaped section to provide a plaster ground cannot economically be curved to fit a column.
For lack of an adequate molding, there exist otherwise well designed buildings with crudely hand cut tiles fitted about a cylindrical column or with plaster badly joined thereto. It has been proposed to cut V-shaped notches in the sections of the metal preparatory to bending. This, however, is tedious, expensive, and at best a compromise. There has accordingly been a demand by architects and builders for an economical molding for use about cylindrical columns for neat juncture of ceiling tile or plaster.